Currently, Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) has become the mainstream display. Application of Gate-driver On Array (GOA) in TFT-LCD enables TFT-LCD to have a qualitative leap.
With constant advances in display technology, people raise higher requirements for display devices. In order to meet market demands, further increase an aperture ratio of display devices, and reduce production cost of display devices, known solutions have proposed a Dual Gate design of a liquid crystal display panel. However, when the known GOA technique is applied to the Dual Gate design of the liquid crystal display panel, progressive scanning process performed by a GOA circuit on pixel cells will result in that pixel cells in a certain column in the liquid crystal display panel are charged more fully, whereas pixel cells in another column therein are charged insufficiently, which further leads to undesirable phenomena such as vertical stripes (V-line).